


Traces

by Mhoram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally defeating the nogistune, Stiles begins to fall ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

Stiles fell to the ground, he barely even felt the ground underneath him. Scott bent down over him, his face full of concern for his friend.

His dying friend, it almost hurts Scott to acknowledge it even in his mind. Realization crashes over him in a wave.

"We did it" Scott's voice is shaky. He grips Stiles even closer, Stiles shivers. He can't seem to get warm.

He gave Scott a weak smile, his skin is as pale as the moon. There dark circles under his eyes, brought on by sleep deprivation and possession by a dark spirit

"I'm not going to make it am I?"

Tears fall down Scott's face. His face screwed up into an expression of anguish. Scott's stomach starts to twist itself into knots.

_First Allison and now Stiles?_

Scott struggled to get his breathing under control. His eyes still hyper focused on Stiles blank face. Blood starts to appear on the corners of Stiles lips.

Lydia's face is one of apprehension, she can see the threads of life slipping away from Stiles. Kira stands silent, transfixed by the scene in front of her.

Issac keeps a tight grip on the box holding the nogistune.

"What's happening to him?"

"He's dying" Lydia said quietly, "I can feel it."

"The nogistune's hold on him must have weakened him. His body is breaking down."

"There has to be something, we can do." Scott tightened his grip on Stiles' arm. His eyes blurry from the tears, could hardly see anything.

"This is all my fault."

Stiles reached up to wipe away Scott's tears.

"It's okay Scott, I'm at peace with it."

"You're okay with dying?"

"If all my friends are with me."

Stiles struggled to keep his vision clear, he was fading fast. He was going in and out. More blood came pouring out of his mouth. He coughed up some more blood before collapsing on the floor again. 

Scott stared down at Stiles, and listened for a heartbeat. It was beating slower and slower until it beat for the last time. 

 


End file.
